A well-known crusher/classifier used to pulverize coal and mineral ore employs a milling bowl of circular design around which air is caused to flow upwardly through an annular structure comprising angled vanes. The vane structure can be attached to the bowl to rotate with it, or be attached to the crusher/classifier housing just outside of the bowl. After passing through the vanes, the air picks up crushed particles and flows upwardly so as to impact the surface of an inwardly angled deflector which directs the air and particulates back toward the center of the crusher/classifier housing to enhance mixing and to ensure the return of heavier particles to the milling bowl for additional treatment. The air continues to flow upwardly to a classifier section and from there to a combustion chamber via ducts.